


Sparkle Jump Rope Queen

by CKhybrid



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, One Shot, Porn, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKhybrid/pseuds/CKhybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus is a bit too controlling for Caroline's taste, and when a one-night stand mistakes him for her father, Caroline takes the assumption and runs with it, not realizing that Klaus's reaction to her teasing might not be as displeased as she initially suspects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkle Jump Rope Queen

 

The brothers were stumbling, drunk, down the street. It normally took a lot to get the two of them intoxicated, and that night had been no exception. They had consumed half of the bar's alcohol supply before leaving, and they hadn't even arrived until a few hours before it was set to close.

Not that either of them had cared to leave when the lights went up. There had been a pretty little thing that caught Kol's eye and he easily convinced her to stay behind for a dance. He also compelled the DJ to work late and killed the bouncer; the brutish looking imbecile had been far too rash and over confident when trying to make them leave.

Klaus, on the other hand, had noticed a young girl being stalked by a sinister looking fellow as she drunkenly navigated her way through the crowded club. When the other patrons had started clearing out, and the man began approaching her, Klaus made his presence known.

He insisted both of them remain behind to join him for a drink. Once seated, he compelled the man to sit and stay silent. Then he handed the naive girl a rusty blade and told her to "stick him like a pig".

Klaus grabbed a short glass from behind the bar and let the man's blood flow into it. He sat back, sipping on the red liquid, and watched as the girl cut deeper and deeper until there was no more blood to be spilt.

"Well done, sweetheart," he commended the female, freeing her of his compulsion and allowing her to live. He did enjoy watching the confused and frightened expression that danced across her features before she ran from him.

Kol's lady hadn't been so lucky, he noted, as he stepped over her corpse. His younger brother was over by the music booth and Klaus heard him tell the man to 'keep playing until his fingers bled'.

Buzzed on liquor and high on blood, the two continued laughing into the black of night when something caught their attention.

It was an anguished and masculine cry from somewhere in the distance.

Both turned their heads, curious as to the person’s fate. Kol then looked to his sibling with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Race you brother!" The last bit was barely more than a whisper in the wind though, as the younger Mikaelson had already flashed away.

With a roll of his eyes, Klaus used his supernatural speed to catch up a short moment later. 

What the two vampires found themselves witness to that night both impressed and amused them.

One mangled male body lay crumpled on the pavement. He had been a gangly looking teen with hideous tattoos covering the sleeves of his arms. His head hung at a strange angle with bits of flesh torn from his face. Another man, much larger than the first, was up against the alley wall, pinned there by a deceptively frail looking blonde girl. Her face was hidden from view with her fangs buried deep in his neck.

"Help," he barely managed to mumble, eyes bleak, looking at the two immortals, "please." Dark blood spilled out and over his stained white shirt.

"Now why would we do that?" Kol asked, truly bewildered.

The girl pulled away, surprised by the newcomers, and let the body fall to the ground. It gave them their first glimpse of her vampire face. She was covered in blood. It coated her pretty blue dress, was smeared across her skin and soaked the tips of her long blonde locks. Klaus couldn’t help but think that she was a glorious canvas of red.

"I think this one is freshly turned brother." The youngest Mikaelson commented. He took large, unnecessary, strides forward. "Why, just look at the spectacle she's made!" Kol said dramatically, indicating the two mutilated bodies with his arms. "You've wasted more blood than you've swallowed little monster." He spun around to face her and waved his hands at the girl’s appearance.

She glanced between the two of them and watched both with weary eyes. Her hands were balled tight by her side, clearly ready for a fight. The brother’s just smiled charmingly back at her. 

The blonde scoffed at them, but the tension eventually left her body. When her vampire features vanished, they were able to see just how young she truly was.

"They were bad guys." She half shrugged and then wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Ah." Kol smiled, sharing a knowing look with his brother. "What say you Niklaus? I've always wanted a pet."

"Hey!" The young vampire said, offended once it became clear he was referring to her. 

Klaus found the exchange refreshing, and even endearing (not that he would ever admit to that last part). He thought she might be nice company for awhile.

"Come with us," he offered, "and we'll tell you all about being the bad guys."

 

XXXXXX

 

"Please Kol,” Caroline pleaded in the hallway of their home, “let me go with you!" 

"No baby vamps allowed I'm afraid," Kol responded, and managed to sound slightly sympathetic, as he finished gathering all the items he needed to take on his trip.

"But why?" She pouted.

"I'll be staying with a group of witches. They aren't fond of vampires," he replied honestly. Then added confidently, "but there is at least one part of me that they like VERY much." He wagged his eyebrows at Caroline and she scrunched her face up in disgust. "SO, we've come to an understanding.” He stated, choosing to ignore her childish reaction. “That understanding does not extend to reckless, vicious little girls who always leave a mess wherever they go." He poked her playfully in the chest.

"You're one to talk!" She argued. "I thought you said we always have fun together!" Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and gave him an offended look.

"We do, little monster," and she gnashed her teeth at him when Kol patted her on top the head, "but you have to stay here."

“All by myself,” she muttered.

“Nik will still be here,” he reminded her.

"But he never lets me have any fun..." Caroline whined.

"He HAS become a bit of a dullard..." Kol commented absently. It was true, Klaus had stopped engaging in some of his more favourite past times. Mainly women and drinking. His brother rarely ever went out to enjoy the nightlife anymore. When he did join them, Klaus spent most of his time trying to keep Caroline out of trouble. "But you're resourceful, sweetheart.” He winked at her conspiratorially before exiting the premises. “I'm sure you'll find ways to amuse yourself." 

"I hate you!" She cried.

"No you don't!" He yelled back through the door.

“Bring me back something nice!” She screamed, before storming off to her room.

Klaus had heard the entire exchange from up in his art studio. He stood in front of a large piece of canvas, eyes shut tight, and tried not to think about how impossible the baby vampire was going to be for the next few weeks.

XXXXXX

 

Klaus was furious. She had snuck off, in the middle of the night, unaccompanied. An endless stream of scenarios for what the little vixen could have gotten herself into had him worried.The more possibilities running rampant through his mind, the more urgent his need to find her grew.

Nothing had been quite so displeasing as the position he eventually found her in. It was the precise reason he forbade her to go out on her own. She was impulsive, insatiable and reckless. Caroline was constantly feeding from or fucking some pathetic human and never bothered being inconspicuous about it. It displeased him.

The boy was squeezing her ass cheek and Klaus could hear Caroline moaning against him. The scene enraged him, and when he spoke, he barely managed to make his voice sound human. "Caroline," he growled.

She was slow to pull away and turn around, but the boy had seen him. His eyes were wide and frightened. It would normally give Klaus a sick sense of pleasure, terrifying someone with a mere look, but his disgust at finding them in such a compromising position was too strong.

"I thought I told you not to leave the house." He spoke sternly and felt his nostrils flare.

Caroline looked down at her finger nails with poorly placed interest. "Did you?" She questioned absently and pretended to flick dirt from underneath her perfectly manicured nails. The two Mikaelson brothers really did spoil her. Klaus would have to put an end to her weekly spa treatments until she learned how to behave properly. "Oops, must have forgotten.” Then with a complete lack of sincerity she added, “so sorry." 

The two vampires then took to glaring at one another.

The scared boy looked from Klaus to Caroline and then back again. They had already forgotten he was there. "I- I'm sorry sir." The male was clearly drunk, but coherent enough to be intimidated, "I didn't realize your daughter-"

The boy never got to finish that sentence as Klaus swiftly severed his head from his body. 

Blood coated his fingers as blind outrage overwhelmed him.

That is, until Caroline's laughter pulled him from it.

"Is something funny, sweetheart?" Klaus snapped, breathing heavy.

"He thought you were my father!" She then proceeded to laugh so hard that she snorted in a most unflattering manner. Caroline thought the idea was incredibly amusing. 

Klaus did not share in her sentiment.

"We are going home," he snarled, and grabbed her arm, "now." 

"And what," Caroline giggled in that way that always managed to unnerve him, "straight to bed without supper?"

"Don't be so dramatic," he criticized, guiding her like a petulant child by the arm, "your dinner is still waiting for you at home." Klaus pulled her around the corner to where he had parked the car. "Just like it always is." He was seething when he opened the door and forced Caroline into the passenger seat.

"If I promise to be good," she said looking up at him through dark lashes, "can I drive, daddy?" The sensual undertone of her question was undeniable, much like the stirring in his loins.

Klaus slammed the door shut and tried not to think of how hearing that particular phrase falling from her painted lips made him feel. 

He walked at a slow human pace around to the driver's side. Klaus knew he would have to gain his composure before trapping himself in the car with her. There were several miles between them and home.

Klaus wasn’t sure he had waited long enough when he saw the blonde sitting pretty beside him and looking entirely too pleased with herself. Caroline Forbes was a devious little hellcat and she had her claws in him deep. 

If she went any deeper Klaus feared Caroline would find his dark hidden secret.

 

XXXXX

 

Klaus sat at one end of the ridiculously large dining table while Caroline sat at the other. He could feel her eyes on him through most of their meal, but did not look up to meet her gaze.

That is until, Caroline suddenly got up from her seat, blood goblet in hand, and sauntered over to him.

"Yes, Caroline?" He finally said. It had become clear she was content to simply stand there until he acknowledged her.

"I want to sit in your lap." She stated bluntly.

"What?" Klaus had heard her perfectly, but didn't know what game she was playing at.

"You haven't paid me any attention since we got back," she explained, “and if I sat on you,” she cooed, placing her hand on top of his, "well, then I think you’d notice me," Caroline removed his palm from the table so she could squeeze between it and his chair, "isn’t that right, daddy?” 

His eyes had been glued to her lips, hypnotized, until that word broke him out of a trance. Klaus pushed himself away from the piece of furniture with so much force it slid half way across the floor. "Enough!" He yelled. 

Caroline smirked but Klaus refused to allow the baby vampire to manipulate him further. 

"Am I being naughty?" She asked, faking an innocence Klaus knew she didn’t possess.

"Yes." He hissed, pacing across the room.

"Do you want to spank me?" She asked, and remained standing in place, same pleased look on her face.

He opened his mouth to refute her words, but something stopped him. He stood and observed her. She was clearly looking to get a reaction out of him. He only wished he knew what or why. 

Klaus was a tight coil of suppressed desire and yet she vexed him with reckless abandon. It was time she learned that her actions had consequences.

“Yes.” The words broke through his control, shocking them both. “Yes, I want to spank you.” He stalked towards her. “I want to paint your ass red with the palm of my hand!” Her blue eyes were bright and wide as he continued speaking. “And seeing as how you seem set on provoking me,” he grabbed her roughly and pulled her to him, “I think I’ll do just that.” He whispered the words hotly in her ear before dragging her over to the closest dining chair.

“Klaus,” she gasped. His admission had been met with mostly stunned silence until that point.

“Oh, what happened to all that daddy talk? Hmm?” He threw her face down across his lap. “I think you’ve forgotten your place sweetheart.” 

He slipped his hand under her skirt and felt her body instantly reacting to his touch. His fingers smoothed over her backside and found the silky fabric of her thong. She began squirming in his lap and he had to suppress a gratified moan before slipping the material down her creamy thighs. Once he got the cloth down to her knees, he left it there. She tried pulling her legs apart but he swatted her twice. Caroline cried out in surprise.

“Stay still.” He warned her and noted she seemed more subdued after the spanking. “That’s it,” he approved, lifting her skirt and revealing her naked ass. “Now remember, you brought this on yourself.” He ran his pointer finger straight across her bum and watched the skin dip and bounce back up under his ministration, “fantastic.” 

His hand flew down without warning and Caroline screamed. “You are a wicked little thing, ” he stated and ran his hand along the spine of her back, temporarily forgetting himself, “aren’t you?” When he received no response, he hit her twice as hard. “Aren’t you?” He asked again.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” He prompted her, hand raised in the air, ready to strike again.

Caroline whimpered, “yes, daddy.”

“That’s my girl,” he smiled but continued to discipline her. He began by picking one particular spot and hit it, repeatedly. Before the flesh turned numb, he found another on her right cheek and gave it the same treatment. He was determined to cover every inch of pale skin and burn it with his desire. Her moans and cries did nothing but spur him on.

Klaus decorated her ass his favourite shade of red and marvelled at the beauty of it.

Something triggered inside of him afterwards and Klaus quickly became appalled with himself. He pulled her skirt back down and noticed her wincing when he did so. He then slid her panties back up and saw she did it again. He made a sound like clearing his throat and gently pushed her off of him.

Her head was bent forward and her long hair hung in front of her face. He felt like a monster.

"I am going upstairs," he said with barely controlled contempt, "do not leave the house." He knew they both needed distance but the thought of her leaving was too much. 

He flashed up the stairs without sparing her a second glance, in desperate need of a cold shower.

 

XXXXX

 

He heard the bedroom door open first and then the one to the bathroom.

"What is it, Caroline?" He asked, and tried not to raise his voice when doing so.

"I can't sleep." She stated. He stared at the outline of her body through the curtains. "Can I stay in your room tonight?"

"Don't be ridiculous." He pushed his head back under the cold spray and kept his eyes shut tight. Klaus tried not to think about her showering with him; down on her knees and sucking him off.

"Kol would let me." They both knew it was a lie. She was baiting him. His possessive jealous streak would always be a weakness for others to exploit.

"Fine," he eventually relented and turned off the water, "but wait outside."

"Want me to hand you a towel first?" She offered, her voice sounding seductive.

"Out!" He commanded as his fist broke the shower tile. 

That damned giggle of hers taunting him once she finally left.

Klaus focused on the hole his hand made in the wall. Concentrated on getting out from the shower. He thought very intently about drying himself off. Klaus did everything to try and stall the thick sexual tension that would probably choke him once he walked into the other room. 

He silently cursed the day he met the bewitching little blonde. 

With a large exhale and a steely look of determination, Klaus zoomed over to his dresser drawer. In an instant he had pulled on a pair of blue and green flannel pants as well as a grey muscle shirt. He did not allow Caroline even a glimpse of his naked form before he turned around to face her, fully clothed.

"Do you always wear so many clothes to bed?" She asked, already waiting for him under the covers. He found her infuriating. Did she need yet another demonstration of what would happen if he was pushed too far? 

"Caroline, so help me if you aren't wearing anything under that blanket..." 

The blonde gaped at him, acting insulted. "What do you take me for?" She asked him as she whipped the covers from off of her.

He gulped and managed not a reply as he drank in her scantily clad form. The skimpy negligee she wore was blood red and he was reminded of that first time he laid eyes on her. She still had the power to draw him in. Such a powerful little thing. Dangerous.

"Come lay with me." 

He climbed in beside her and was a little relieved she chose to lay on her side, facing away from him. Her long flawless legs and tight little derriere looked very tempting from his viewpoint. He could faintly see that the flesh of her ass had returned to its natural colour. She had already recovered from his handy work and Klaus found he was glad for it. He felt ashamed of what he had done and guilt because it wasn’t the only emotion that stirred inside him.

He tried to rationalize that Caroline had come willingly to him afterwards, so she must not have been too distraught over it. He wondered what it was she did feel. What on earth was the nefarious blonde thinking? He was, again, grateful Caroline chose not to look at him. She couldn’t see his uncertainty or the flames of lust that threatened to burn through his retinas.

"Hold me," she ordered from over her pale ivory shoulder. She glanced back at him until he hesitantly reached out to place his left arm around her torso. Caroline sighed and wiggled back into him. Klaus felt his cock twitch when the thin material barely covering her ass rubbed against him. He bit down on his lip so hard he was amazed he didn’t draw blood.

He stayed very still after that. Klaus was terrified of the effect she had on him. He also worried what would happen if she ever found out. It was too much power for another to hold over him. Klaus wanted to ravage her until she couldn't take it anymore. He didn't think he could control himself around her. His feelings frightened him, as he was certain they would her.

Caroline had become so silent and still that he had convinced himself she had fallen asleep. It was under that assumption that he pulled her closer to his body and indulged in her unique scent.

He was shocked at the feeling of small hands wrapping around his much larger one. Tensed when those same soft hands moved down to the apex between her thighs. "Touch me daddy, please."

He gasped at the heat of her. The dampness he found released a cataclysm of burning desire for the beauty in his arms. He gripped her panties with tight greedy fingers and pinched the bundle of nerves beneath the silky material. 

Caroline gasped. "Do you know why you're my daddy?" She asked, flipping over to face him. She sounded breathless and sexy. Klaus was mesmerised by her. "Because you keep me safe." She said, and began stroking the stubble on his cheek. "You take care of me." Her hips started gyrating against his strong thigh. Her desire for him suddenly so obvious he could taste it. "Because you love me."

Everything stood still in that moment. His chest tightened and Klaus felt like he couldn't breathe. His deepest, darkest secret now laid bare between them.

When he looked into her eyes though, he saw the he didn’t need to be frightened. She knew him. She accepted him. She wanted him. Because she loved him too.

"Yes," he answered her, and it felt like a weight had been lifted. Her hand still caressed his cheek and brought a genuine smile to his face. One she returned in kind before crashing her dainty lips against his larger ones. 

"You make me feel so good." She whispered against his soft red lips, and he continued pressing his hand against her sex. "I want to make you feel good too.” He had to hold back a laugh at her saying something so outrageous. His body felt like it was on fire any time he so much as looked at her. “Tell me what you want daddy, please."

“You already do please me,” he groaned, hand still caught in between her legs. He was caught up in her kisses; her body molding to his.

She looked up through her lashes at him with a smile on her face. “But I’ve been bad,” she whispered, sweetly, before pulling at his lower lip with her teeth. “Let me make it up to you,” she finished, voice husky, and let his swollen lip go. 

"I want to fuck those pretty petal lips of yours," he said and licked his lips.

“Yes daddy.” She said, hands already busy pulling his pants off. “I think I’d like that.” 

He helped her remove the bottoms as quickly as possible. Eager for fantasy to become reality. 

“You’re so big,” she told him, eyes never wandering from the sight of his freed cock. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to fit it all in my mouth,” he hissed when she swiped the pad of her thumb across the tip of his penis, “but I’m going to try.” Her hand slid down to make room for her mouth and just like she promised, she took in as much of him as she could. Caroline stopped when there was a small amount of space between her mouth and his balls.

He made sounds he never even knew he was capable of when she sent her tongue out to lick the parts of him she couldn’t deep throat. 

“Fuck, Caroline,” he groaned, unable to stop the thrust of his pelvis. She made a gagging noise and it only made him more aroused. She opened her mouth and released him, letting her hands take over. “Had enough?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“Never,” she replied and leaned in towards him. He met her halfway for a kiss and when his tongue slid into her mouth she gave his cock a little squeeze. “I’m not done yet,” she told him, then moved back down between his legs. Her hand pumped his shaft while her tongue ran around the head of his penis.

“Don’t be a tease sweetheart,” Klaus told her, bedsheets clutched in between his fingers, “put daddy back in your mouth.” Without missing a beat, she did as he asked. His stomach tightened and he fought the instinct to twist his torso and seek relief. 

She wasn’t being quite as daring as she had been before. Only went so far as to take him in about half way. He released the sheet in his left hand and brought it down to the back of Caroline’s head. He coaxed her to take him in further, but not more than she had before.

“Yes love, that’s it.” His fingers held on to her luxurious curls as her head bobbed up and down with vigor. Her technique and passionate sounds had Klaus worked up so fast he knew it wouldn’t be long before he exploded in her mouth. “You’re my filthy little girl.” 

She used her left hand to play with his balls while the right continued working him into a frenzy. Her lips slid to the head of his penis and eagerly awaited his release. “Don’t swallow all of it,” he rasped, trying to maintain dominance, “I want to see my seed on you.” Their eyes met, “on your skin and on your clothes.” The idea seemed to turn her on as much as it did him. With a hot swirl of her tongue he came.

She sucked on him hard and made enthusiastic noises as she swallowed his salty semen. He let them both enjoy it for a moment before he tugged at her hair and she released him obediently.

His cum spilled out on to her chin and dribbled down her chest. Klaus grabbed her hips and flipped them. He took his erupting erection in hand and sprayed the cleavage of her nightgown. He ripped the offensive object down the middle and then proceeded to run his mollescent cock between the valley of her breasts. Rubbing her tits together as the last of his cum dripped out.

His hot gaze met hers as she licked her lips, enjoying the taste of him. Klaus could feel her body thrum with anticipation beneath him. He had covered her with his seed, but it was not enough. Klaus wanted to claim her; to feel whole.

He pinned her arms above her head with one hand. Klaus found the sight utterly captivating. Her cheeks were flushed, chest heaving, and her body covered in the fruits of her talented mouth and nimble fingers. 

"You can call me daddy.” Her eyes were shut as she wiggled beneath him, desperate for some friction. “You can call me whatever you want, you sexy little vamp.” His other hand slid down her side, to the curve of her hip and then to her soaking panties. “But you are mine,” he told her and pushed the fabric aside so he could slip two fingers inside her, “no one else's. Do you understand?" Her eyes were still closed while she moaned beneath him. He stopped cruelly and waited for her to open them. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes daddy, I understand you." She said, eyes sparkling like the darkest sea.

"Good girl." His fingers pumped and hooked inside her tight walls. He knew she was enjoying it, but knew what they would both enjoy more. He removed his fingers and ran his cock against her wet slit. When her underwear got in the way again he tore it off. Caroline looked at him hotly and he stroked himself until hard again.

He pressed the tip of his penis to the bundle of nerves that he knew she wanted him to touch. Her reaction was everything he could hope for and more. Her back bowed and neck lifted as her head fell back against the pillow. She was biting her lip and trying to wiggle her arms free of his grasp.

“No. I like you like this.” He commented, before pushing all the way in to her. Once he was good and deep, his other hand came up to help pin her arms down. Their faces were inches apart. “I’m going to fuck you properly now,” he told her and pressed a kiss to her trembling lips. Her whole body shuddered beneath him and her legs shot straight out to grip him tight inside her walls.

“Finally,” she whispered in reply. Her lust filled eyes continued shining darkly up at him. 

It was the look that drove him crazy. Klaus pulled out from her folds until only the head of his penis remained then slammed back into her tight cunt. 

Caroline screamed. The bottoms of her feet dug into his back as she strained against him. 

“Did you like that baby?” He asked with a roll of his hips and nipped playfully at her neck. 

“Yes! Please! Harder, daddy, harder!” 

He did as she asked. The feel of him buried deep inside of her, on top of her, kissing her, was everything he ever could have wished for and more. Why had it taken him so long to act on his desires? So much time wasted, he thought.

“I want you to bite me." 

Her eyes grew dark and the veins under her skin rippled beneath the surface, but still, she held back. 

“And I’m going to bite you.” Blood sharing wasn’t something they had ever really talked about and Klaus was positive she had never done it before."It will be fine, sweetheart. It’s meant to heighten your sexual experience.” He promised her, but felt the need to explain further. “It will also strengthen our bond and mark you as mine." He watched as the immensity of his words washed over her. “Would you like that, baby?”

"I can’t think of anything I want more." She replied and it sparked his dead heart back to life.

He gathered her in his arms and sat up. Her legs still wrapped around him, his cock still clenched between her walls. They kissed one another. It was passionate and demanding. He could get lost in a kiss like that if not for his burning need to claim her.

When he pulled away her vampire face was in full effect and he felt his fangs drop at the sight of her glorious features. Klaus brushed her hair to the side and ran his finger along her pulse point. Saw the vein throbbing there and licked his lips.

She was gazing back at him and Klaus knew his eyes were dark and dreamy, just like hers were. Titling his neck to the side he whispered in her ear. “Have at it, sweetheart.”

Her fangs broke through his skin immediately. The pain was momentary. The pleasure was overwhelming. When he bit her back, they were both completely lost. He bounced her on his cock. Heard her flesh slap against his. Their moans sounded more like a sensual dance rhythm than actual breathing.

His cock throbbed as her walls clenched him tight. His release burst forward, hot and heavy. He unloaded inside of her and her orgasm crashed against his along the way. 

His fangs retracted from her soft skin and he ran his tongue over the puncture marks. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he continued riding out their orgasm together. 

Caroline continued drinking from him a little longer. It was to be expected. Knowing when to stop had never really been her thing. 

He fell back on top of her. Still moving his hips, the heels of her feet sliding lazily towards his butt. His cock still inside of her.

"You are too amazing for words." He says, panting in her ear. "Once we are done here, I'm going to paint you. Just like this.”

She pulled away from his mouth to respond. "Well, the painting will have to wait." She teased. "I'm insatiable, don't you know?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I know."

 

XXXXX

As soon as Kol walked through the door, he could sense it. A change in the atmosphere. Although, he was unable to place just what the change was.

“Hello?” The house was strangely quiet until Caroline’s distinct giggle broke through the silence. He followed the sound, confused.

“We’re in here!” His brother’s groan of disapproval seemed to send Caroline into another fit of giggles. Curiosity piqued, the younger Mikaelson found the two of them in the lounge. 

Klaus was sitting in his favourite antique chair, sketching something, while Caroline simply stood in the middle of the room. She wore a smile almost too big for her face and looked disheveled, as though she had just gotten out of bed. 

Klaus didn’t look up from his drawing while Caroline continued to stand there grinning at him.

“What are you two doing in here?” Kol questioned, sensing something was amiss.

“Hello to you too brother.” Klaus responded snidely.

“What’s that in your hand?” Caroline asked, a little too quick. 

“Huh? Oh,” Kol looked down at the item, “why it’s your present of course.”

She skipped enthusiastically towards him, blonde curls bouncing as she did. Kol couldn’t help but notice her shirt was missing a button as the fabric moved and flashed a small amount of pale skin. "Thank you!" She exclaimed and kissed him sweetly on the cheek before grabbing the package from out of his grasp. “And welcome back uncle Kol!” Then she left the brother’s alone, humming a tune as she went.

“Thank you?” Kol mouthed the words and tried processing what he had just been witness to. “What's gotten into her?” He asked his brother, whose face looked a little flushed. “And since when am I uncle Kol?"


End file.
